


开壳 03

by nicoooooo



Category: friendzone the series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoooooo/pseuds/nicoooooo





	开壳 03

开壳03

 

微凉的手指沿后颈一点点的划过脊骨延至尾椎，属于earth的触感让stud跪伏着的身躯不能控制的颤抖，闭紧双眼不想去感受身后那人的动作甚至是眼神，这样让他很冷，身体却禁不住沸腾。

嘴里含着不属于自己的东西，自然被敏锐察觉到了细微的变化，“stud兴奋了哦”，sam戏谑的调笑以及腿间不断胀大的器具让stud难堪到极致，也更加渴望。

渴望被包裹在玻璃茧中的earth见识到人心有多丑陋，随时都能追随欲望沉浮；渴望被友情包覆住的绝望枝丫能破土而出哪怕只是被从“xing”的角度欣赏，但却别扭的不想被轻视为尘土。

 

鼻间因为earth手指的侵入而闷哼出声，喉间紧致的软肉给前位者带来绝佳的快感，“害羞么，不需要的，p知道你能吃下去”，sam不浪费时机把自己顶入的更深，无视掉stud发出求饶一般的呜咽。

Stud知道自己现在看起来像什么，一个甘愿被玩弄的婊子，沉迷放荡的玩具，披覆护壳的他不会痛，肉体只不过是寻欢去摆脱寂寞的通道。痛苦么？不过是玩家的情趣，没人会在乎。然而一旦对象成了earth，

心底无法克制的恐惧和仿若剥离护壳的疼痛让Stud颤抖着向前爬行，想要摆脱，可惜这在earth眼里这更像是远离自己靠近sam。

 

被冷漠的钳住腰胯，勃发性器在润滑过穴口摩擦的感觉让stud不顾脸面的求饶却换不来丝毫怜悯，尖俏的下巴被sam捏紧抬起，看似温柔的擦去stud嘴角溅落的唾液，“乖孩子，让earth进去爱你”。

天旋地转以及不能忽视的疼痛。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
